


Have You Seen My Laptop

by MarineHaddock



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Costumes, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock
Summary: Kaidou takes his kouhais on a date for Christmas.
Relationships: Kobayashi Yoshio/Kaidou Naoya/Kuroda Kazuhiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)





	Have You Seen My Laptop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DroppedAllTheseOreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/gifts).



“Kaidou-san, have you seen my laptop?” Kiba had been pacing around the apartment all morning. Constantly walking in circles. It was starting to get on Kaidou’s nerves watching him loop around and around the apartment.  
“Sure sure, of course, just one question… What’s a laptop?”  
“It’s like a small computer, folds kind of like a book. You were using it yesterday and wouldn’t tell me what you were looking at.”  
“Ah right, that. You don’t have one?”  
“I did. Do you know where it's gone?”  
“Where it’s gone?”  
“Do you know where it currently is?”  
“Ah, of course,” Kaidou reached down the side of the couch, picking up the guitar he had leant there. “I bought a guitar.”

Kiba stared at the guitar, face completely blank.  
“Kaidou-san,” Yuka called over from the kitchenette. She only had to worry about Kiba’s laptop woes when he had to ask to get in and check the cupboards for it. “You shouldn’t strain yourself too hard trying to play. You might hurt your hand more.” Despite the blankness of Kiba’s face, it somehow seemed to completely drop.  
“It’s not for me,” he called back. He wished it was. Unfortunately, Yuka was right about his current inability to play. Fat lot of use being an orphenoch was. What good was coming back from the dead if it didn't at least heal your hands? “It’s almost Christmas. I have a date. You’re meant to give presents at Christmas.”

A clanging ring resounded through the apartment as the knife hit the floor.

“I’m going to play baseball,” Kiba excused himself and left without looking back at them.

“Kaidou-san,” Yuka stumbled over her words, hesitating as she picked the knife back up. “By date, you mean?”  
“I have a date. With Kazuhiko and Yoshio.”  
“Like… you’re going to hang out on Christmas together? The three of you?”  
“Yeag, like on a date. They’re my boyfriends.”  
“…Both of them?”  
“Yep.”  
“…Do they know?” Yuka set the knife down, eyes still locked on him as she waited for a response. Kaidou remained silent. “Kaidou-san-”  
“Of course they know!” In the way that he hadn’t actually told them but they probably understood. They’d met each other so they probably knew what the deal was. He’d told them they’d spend Christmas together at the same time. That probably got the point across fine.

Yuka picked the knife back up and went back to cooking.  
“Is the guitar for both of them then?” Her voice was still shaky, and she'd lost the rhythm of her cutting.  
“Ah no, the guitar is for Kazuhiko. I haven’t found something for Yoshio yet.” He gave it a quick soundcheck and made some adjustments. “Do we have any carrots?”  
“Carrots?”  
“He’s a bunny, he might like some carrots,” Actually, that gave him an idea for a very different present. That one might have to wait until later in the evening.  
“I think carrots are bad for rabbits, actually.”  
“Really? I’ll have to let him know. It’s funny though, when we go out he always tries to order meat. Then when he gets it, he just turns green and eats it like its an old sock. I end up having to take it off him and give him my veggies.”  
“Is that so…” Yuka’s voice was barely a whisper. He could drown her out completely while checking the tuning on the guitar.

He still had a couple of weeks to think on it at least.

* * *

  
“Kaidou!” Yoshio waved to him from outside the McDonalds, sitting across from Kazuhiko. There was a coffee sitting waiting for him.  
“I have arrived!” Kaidou shouted, coming around to wrap his arms around Yoshio from behind. “Now the real show can begin.”  
“We’ve been waiting for over an hour. We’re on our second coffee,” Kazuhiko stirred his balancing it on top of the removed cap.  
“Sorry, sorry. I brought gifts though,” he took the guitar case off his back and passed it over to him. “Happy Christmas.” Kazuhiko hesitated for a second before taking it. He unzipped the case to take a quick glance at it before sealing it again.  
“I already have-”  
“Don’t worry about it!” Kaidou waved it off. “I had a few guitars when I played, you can have a lot. It looks good on your wall. Check the pocket too.” He’d put some packs of replacement strings and picks in the pocket. A lot of it was cheap maintenance stuff he’d still had tucked away. It wasn’t going to be any use to him anymore. It was better off going to someone who might actually need it.  
“Kaidou,” Yoshio piped up, tilting his head back to look at him. “And me?”  
“You’re so pushy,” Kaidou moaned and let go of him, instead of sitting down beside him so he could get into his bag. He handed him a present, wrapped in the silver paper Kiba had picked up. He had, perhaps, gone a little overboard with how much of it he used for wrapping the present. No doubt Inui’s gift wasn’t going to need a lot of paper covering it anyway. Hopefully, it would require none because that was how much was left.

Yoshio undid the end, pulling the gift free from the many layers of paper without having to unravel them all. It was a silver hoodie with some blue on it that he’d seen while picking out some stuff for himself. It was fairly soft and thick, and the size looked about right for Yoshio.  
“It’s a Galaxian hoodie?” Yoshio asked, unfolding it.  
“Huh?”  
“It’s a hero show. It’s on on Saturday mornings.”  
“I know what Galaxian is. I didn’t realise it was a Galaxian hoodie. I thought Galaxian’s were like gold and reddish-brown.”  
“The new one’s blue and silver.”  
“Why is it blue and silver? It should be gold, gold’s the colour of winners. Who wants a hero that’s only getting silver.” He gave Yoshio a playful tap. “Come on, say you like it. It’s a gift from me, so it’s great, right?” Yoshio laughed and glanced over at Kazuhiko as if checking before nodding.  
“It’s great.”  
“Give it here,” Kaidou didn’t wait before taking it off him and pulling at Yoshio’s jackets for him to remove them. Yoshio put them on the table, shuddering as the cold air hit him. He put his arms up as Kaidou gestured him to, and let him put the hoodie on him before putting his jackets back on.  
“It’s warm, thank you.”

Kaidou put his hand on top of Yoshio’s and kissed him. Not even giving Yoshio enough time to realise what was happening before leaning across the table to try and kiss Kazuhiko, only to come a little short. Kazuhiko kindly filled in the rest of the distance for him.  
“Alright, so what did you get me,” Kaidou sat down and went to take a sip of his coffee. He immediately spat it back out. He may have been a bit too late on that one. The two of them were looking at each other, waiting for who would give in first.

It was Kazuhiko. He pulled a gift bag out and slid it across the table. It was considerably smaller than he’d anticipated, but he could let it slide on this occasion. They could always make up for it later. He cut the tape and reached into the bag, unable to see with only the light of the McDonalds. He pulled out a harmonica wrapped in a necklace with a pick on the end.  
“I knew you already took up drums but I thought it might give you something else you can play. It doesn’t need your fingers as much,” Kazuhiko tried to explain. The pick had his name on it. It was engraved in silver writing. He may have spoke too soon on silver not being good enough. His name looked good in silver.  
“Thanks,” he managed to mutter out, before stuffing them both in his pocket. He had to keep his reputation after all. Yoshio handed him another gift back to open. This one contained a new jacket.  
“So we just did a jacket exchange, huh?”  
“I would have got you something else if I’d known.” The jacket was black leather, it would be far too cold to wear in this weather. He put it in his bag, taking up the space the other gift left.   
“Thanks.”

They threw away the empty coffee cups and started walking, one boyfriend per hand. A nice boy on either side of him.  
“What’s that Galaxian called anyway?” Kazuhiko asked, looking around him to look ask Yoshio.  
“Hacin” Yoshio answered, pulling on the hoodie to look at the red mark on the breast.  
“Ygrec finished recently right?”  
“Yeah, it was the last one. Hacin’s a bit different in tone.”  
“I didn’t think you’d still watch kids shows,” Kaidou interrupted them, watching Yoshio turn a dark shade of red.  
“Well, well I don’t really have anything else to do. I’m stuck inside most the time so that Smart Brain don’t find me. The kids' shows are one of the better things on a Saturday morning.” Yoshio had gotten a bit ahead of himself with having to hide. It was more about have to avoid Faiz and Kaixa. Smart Brain wasn’t particularly good at hunting anyone down. If they were, they’d have probably checked the apartment they’d given to Kiba first instead of just never checking in and continuing to pay their bills for them. 

“Where are we going then?” Kaidou cut in.  
“There are a few food stalls up, we could go to those,” Kazuhiko pointed down one of the streets.  
“We could go to a restaurant. There might be some places that are starting to die down now that it’s late.” Yoshio stared off at the couples walking out of the restaurants that lined the other side of the street.  
“Well, that settles it,” Kaidou gripped their hands just a little tighter, stopping them from straying off in their own directions. “We’ll go to an open air restaurant.”  
“Are there even any of those near here?”  
“Yep. There’s one a few streets over we used to go to after class. They do great udon. They even do some vegetarian stuff.” Not that he’d ever tried it. The rest of their food was good, which should be enough to trust that what he hadn’t had must also be good.

The street was a lot quieter than the main one, but the restaurants were still bright and brimming with people. All still tucked in beside each other, enjoying the warmth. No one was interested in returning to the cold to fight past each other in hopes of getting home first. He’d always assumed that was part of the romance of Christmas. Trying to fight to go home together and spend a nice night keeping each other warm.

Following that, the outdoor section of the restaurant was empty. Some of the chairs even seemed to have a thin film of ice formed over them.

Which meant they were free.

He set the two of them down at one of the tables before going in to let them know they were waiting. The inside was brimming just as much as the other places, but the waitress seemed fine with it the second he said they’d be eating outside. He picked up the menu on his way back out. Vegetable udon for Yoshio, tempura udon for Kazuhiko, and beef udon for himself. He checked with them but he knew already. It only needed a brief argument to convince Yoshio to avoid meat for just one night.


End file.
